


Sleep Tight

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the first time Tony stayed with Gibbs...and what happens the second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Post Bete Noire; originally written/posted in 2004.

Tony stood quietly on the stairs and watched Gibbs fire two rounds into the picture of the bastard who'd shot him. As soon as Gibbs lowered his arm, put the gun down, and sat back against the table, Tony made his way over to the older man. Gibbs looked up, exhaustion and some pain evident not only on his face, but in the sky blue of his eyes. The two men stood there, not speaking, unmoving for several minutes.

Finally, Gibbs slid his right arm around Tony's waist, drawing the younger man to him and resting his head against Tony's shoulder. He sighed as he felt Tony's arms wrap around him gently, being careful not to jostle his injured shoulder, and Gibbs basked in the heat of Tony's body against his own. He felt so cold right now, like nothing would ever warm him up. The younger man closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the top of Gibb's head. "You scared me tonight," Tony whispered.

"I know," Gibbs replied hoarsely, his grip on Tony tightening. He stood up, not letting go of Tony, and then he leaned forward, placing a gentle, chaste kiss on his lover's mouth. "I know," he repeated.

Tony didn't speak for a couple minutes, then just smiled, almost sadly. "I love you, Jethro. I'd ah, really appreciate it if you wouldn't get yourself shot again for a long time," he said, some of his usual cheekiness in his voice.

"Getting shot isn't high on my list of 'things to do again in this lifetime'," Jethro replied sarcastically. Then he smiled at Tony. "And, Tony? I love you," he whispered, giving Tony another quick, sweet kiss. "C'mon, let's go to bed, I'm beat."

Fifteen minutes later and Gibbs was on his back in the bed, the painkillers they'd given him at the hospital taking the edge off his pain; his shoulder ached dully but he could ignore it. He watched as Tony climbed into bed and sat beside him on the uninjured side. "What?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, "I want to hold you, but I don't want to bother your shoulder..." he trailed off, unsure of how Jethro would take his request.

Jethro grinned at his lover and lifted up his arm. Tony turned the lamp off, slid under the covers, and put his head on Jethro's chest, his arm sliding around his waist. Even though he was on the right side, Tony could still hear the steady, reassuring beating of the older man's heart and he silently thanked whatever God had protected Gibbs. Tony felt Jethro's hand settle on his head, then sighed as strong fingers stroked through his hair.

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't. He was still tense and worried about Jethro, even though his lover was wrapped securely in his arms. Opening his eyes, he stared into the dark of the room. Slowly, the fingers stopped playing through his hair, and Tony felt Jethro's breathing even out as he fell asleep. While Jethro slept, Tony's mind raced as he thought about what could've happened if the terrorist's aim had been better, if Jethro hadn't moved as fast as he'd done. Tony knew he shouldn't dwell on it, shouldn't worry about it, after all Jethro WAS alright, he was alive, the terrorist hadn't killed him...but it had been so close. He felt the tears well up. Damnit, he wasn't going to cry...then his tears fell, silently, he didn't want to wake Jethro up.

He didn't realise Jethro had woken up until he felt the fingers stroking through his hair again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, sniffling a bit.

"Don't be, it's okay. I'm fine," Jethro replied quietly. He used his hand to urge Tony to move so they were laying side by side. Jethro wiped away some of the wetness from his lover's face and Tony closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Tony opened his eyes again when he felt Jethro staring at him. "I'm here, I won't leave you, okay?"

Tony knew, rationally, that Jethro had no way of keeping that promise, but that didn't matter to his heart. His heart believed it and always would. He didn't reply, just leaned over and kissed Jethro, answering him with his embrace. "I love you, Jethro."

"I know. And you know that I love you, Tony," he answered. "Now, how about getting some sleep, okay? After all, I'm going to need you to wait on me hand and foot tomorrow, right?" Jethro said, failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Tony snorted. "If you manage to sleep in for more than an hour, and then stay in bed all day, I _would_wait on you hand and foot. But we both know you're too stubborn for that!"

"Damn right!" Jethro replied, laughing. He sighed contentedly as he felt Tony settle against him, and could feel sleep pulling him down into it's embrace. "Mmm, g'night, love," he murmured.

Closing his eyes, Tony finally felt himself drifting off to sleep. "G'night," he managed before sleep and pleasant dreams claimed him.


End file.
